Languange of Flowers
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Antara cinta, persahabatan, dan pengkhinatan... dimana kadang keserakahan menjadi sangat egois. / "Ini karena aku mencintaimu." / Lalu, dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. / "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." / NaruHina Slight NaruSaku / Warning inside! Dont like? Dont read! Dont flame!


Maaf, belum sempet ngelanjutin cerita saya yang sebelumnya! XD

**MAAF BUAT TOKOH YANG JADI ANTAGONIS, INI DIPERLUKAN UNTUK CERITA, SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEM-BASHING!**

Ini cerita saya yang udah lama tapi disini saya ubah jadi fanfic, dan ceritanya agak dirombak lagi, semoga ga makin eror XD

Ok, Let's Go!

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto punya watashi no Jii-san, Masashi Jii-san! *peluk Masashi* #ditendang Fans**

**Languange of Flowers**** punya Shachii Kyarorain! Pinjem charannya ya! XD**

**Warning! Gaje, Typo, ****OOC, dan hal gaje lainnya (?)**

_**DONT LIKE?**__** DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**_

.

.

.

**Tap tap tap**

Langkah kaki mulai meramaikan lorong mansion yang sebelumnya sepi.

Tampak dua orang lelaki berambut pirang berbentuk duren dan berambut raven sedang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Sasuke! Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan tunanganku!" seru lelaki berambut pirang berbentuk duren tersebut.

"Tunangan...? Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya tunangan, Naruto! Padahal kita sepupu! Apa yang kau sembunyikan, sih?" balas laki-laki berambut raven tersebut.

"Gomen, aku kan tidak sempat memberitahumu! Selama ini kita jarang bertemu! Kau tahu 'kan?" jawab Naruto –pria berambut pirang berbentuk duren tersebut-

Sasuke –pria berambut raven tersebut- hanya membalas dengan mengangguk pelan...

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang megah.

Nauto mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"Masuk!" sebuah jawaban keluar dari seseorang yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

Tangan Naruto meraih gagang pintu, lalu mendorong pintu itu.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang berada di baliknya.

Gadis itu menatap sebentar ke arah dua orang pria itu sebelum berseru riang, "Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Sakura, kenalkan, ini Sasuke, sepupuku yang kuceritakan padamu itu!" ujar Naruto. "Dan Sasuke, kenalkan, ini Sakura, tunanganku."

"Salam kenal nona Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan sambil melepaskan topinya, tanda hormat.

Sakura membalas dengan senyuman.

**Drap drap drap drap...**

Lagi-lagi suara langkah kaki –larian- memenuhi lorong mansion yang sepi itu.

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun hitam dengan celemek renda berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan Sakura tersebut.

"Tu—Tuan Naruto!" panggil gadis itu.

Naruto menoleh, lalu membalas, "Ya, Hinata? Ada apa?"

Gadis itu mulai memain-mainkan jarinya. "Uhm... bu—bukannya tadi Tuan yang memanggilku?" tanya gadis itu balik.

"Oh, iya! Hampir saja aku lupa...!" Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Ayo, ikut aku kemari!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Sebelum Naruto benar benar pergi, Sasuke menyenggol lengan dan berbisik, "Siapa perempuan itu?"

Naruto menatap sepupunya itu dan tersenyum. "Dia Hinata... pelayan pribadiku."

.

.

.

"Waah! Ruangan yang besar!" seru Hinata takjub.

"Kau pelayan di mansion ini, tapi belum pernah melihat ruangan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"E—Ehh, habisnya... ruangan ini kan sudah lama dikunci, dan tidak pernah ada yang masuk," seru Hinata antusias.

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"A—Apa yang Tuan tertawakan?" tanya Hinata gelagapan.

"Tidak, tingkahmu seperti anak kecil saja, membuatku gemas," jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi halus Hinata. "E—Ehh? Ah— Y—Ya, j-jadi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ruangan ini?" tanya Hinata _to-the-point_ yang sebenarnya dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar tuannya itu tidak melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Bisakah kau membersihkan ruangan ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata menatap ruangan yang megah dan berisi banyak barang-barang tersebut, walaupun sudah terdapat banyak debu, tapi tetap saja mengagumkan. "Humm... baiklah..." jawab Hinata.

Tanpa sengaja gadis berambut indigo tersebut menyenggol sesuatu, membuatnya menengok ke arah benda yang di senggolnya itu. "Sebuah piano?" gumamnya.

"Oh... piano itu. Sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya." Pria itu tersenyum hangat sambil menerawang.

Hinata menatap tuannya sebelum kemudian rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. '_T—Tuan Naruto... tersenyum!_' batin gadis itu, sambil berusaha menahan wajahnya agar tidak kembali merah, gadis itu memang mengakui bahwa dia sangat menyukai senyum tuannya itu.

Naruto duduk di kursi piano, lalu jari-jemari lentiknya menari lincah di atas tuts piano, seketika, sebuah alunan musik yang indah mengalun lembut. "Sudah lama aku tidak bermain piano... dulu aku selalu memainkannya untuk ibuku," ujarnya.

Hinata menutup matanya, menikmati alunan musik yang dimaninkan tuannya, sangat lembut, dan tenang. "Tu—Tuan Naruto pandai memainkan piano ya," komentar Hinata.

"Benarkah? Mungkin tidak terlalu pandai, tapi aku sangat suka memainkan piano," jawab Naruto. Dia lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke gadis itu. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau suka bermain piano?" tanya lelaki beriris sapphire itu lembut.

"E—Eh...? Aku tidak terlalu pandai memainkan piano," jawab Hinata. "Ta—Tapi... aku suka menciptakan musik," tambahnya.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu bersediakah kau membuatkan satu untukku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Uhmm... aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku akan mencoba...!" jawab Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang membuat Hinata hampir saja pingsan.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat, sebelum kemudian mengambil sebuah tumbuhan berbunga merah –mawar merah- dari sakunya. "Um... begini, aku ingin Tuan menerima ini!" katanya gugup.

"Sebuah bunga?"

"Ah... ini... bukannya tidak sopan tapi aku hanya... aku—" Hinata mulai gelagapan, gugup membuatnya tidak bisa menysun kata dengan baik. Oh, Hinata sangat ingin memaki dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Hm... baiklah. Aku mengerti," Naruto tersenyum sambil meraih bunga tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya sangat merah sekarang, dia harus menyembunyikannya.

"Oh iya... aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu ya Hinata!" seru lelaki itu sambil tersenyum sekali lagi.

Dia pun melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"'Tuan Naruto... Maafkan aku... aku menyukaimu, walaupun kau mencintai Nona Sakura. Tapi perasaan ini tetap saja tak bisa hilang, malah bertambah sakit,' batin Hinata dalam hati sambil menatap tuannya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh."

.

.

.

"Sakura! Aku kembali," seru Naruto riang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto," balas Sakura.

Naruto menatap ke sekeliling. "Lho? Kemana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Hmm? Aku tidak begitu tahu, beberapa saat setelah kau pergi, dia juga pergi," jawab Sakura. Sakura menatap tangan Naruto sebelum kemudian berseru. "Wah! Sebuah bunga!"

"Eh...? Anu... bunga ini..."

"Wah! Terima kasih ya, Naruto! Kau membawakan bunga ini untukku!" seru Sakura.

"Ah, bukan... itu..."

"Hm…? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah... bukan apa apa," jawab Naruto. 'Ya sudahlah..' batinnya.

Sakura meraih bunga itu dan tersenyum riang sebelum kemudian berseru, "Ini bunga _Rose Red_! Kau tahu arti bunga ini? Artinya... 'Aku mencintaimu'."

.

.

.

"Hey! kalian tahu? Katanya Tuan Naruto dan Nona Sakura akan segera menikah!" bisik salah satu pelayan di mansion itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tuan Naruto akan segera menjadi raja bukan?" tanya seorang pelayan lainnya.

"Ya benar, dan...—Sstt! Dia datang!" seru seorang pelayan, pelayan lainnya pun segera berhamburan melanjutkan tugas mereka.

"Dasar, pelayan disini sangat hobby menggosip..." keluh Naruto. Rupanya dia mendengar apa yang digosipkan pelayan-pelayan itu.

"Benarkah kau akan menikah Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, rupanya dia mendengarnya juga.

"Hm... begitulah," jawab Naruto singkat

Sasuke tesenyum. "Kalau begitu selamat, ya! Kau akan jadi raja, 'kan?"

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto. Lalu tanpa sengaja dia menatap bunga yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. "Eh... apa itu? Sebuah bunga?"

"Oh, ini... aku iseng menggambilnya dari taman," ujar Sasuke.

"Hm... begitu. Apa ada artinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu bahasa bunga? Tentu saja, ini adalah bunga _Aconite_, artinya... 'Kebencian terhadap seseorang'."

"Eh...?"

"KYAAA!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari kamar.

Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak "Ada apa!" seru Naruto, lalu berlari menuju asal suara itu.

**Drap drap drap drap****…**

Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah, akhirnya dia telah sampai ke asal suara itu.

"Ada apa!" tanya Naruto kepada seorang pelayannya.

"Nona Sakura...—"

Mata Naruto terbelalak, dia melihat Sakura tergeletak di lantai.

"Maaf, Tuan... saya tak bermaksud berkata seperti ini, tapi, Nona Sakura sudah..."

"Ti—Tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

"Penyebab kematiannya sebuah racun," kata seorang penasihat kerajaan.

"Apa...? Jadi maksudmu Sakura telah diracuni?" tanya Naruto.

Penasihat kerajaan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus menyelidikinya! Siapa yang melakukan ini!" seru Naruto.

Naruto telah menyuruh semua orang yang ada di mansion untuk diperiksa, tapi tak satupun orang yang memiliki hal mencurigakan. Membuat Naruto merasa benar-benar gelisah.

"Hah..." Naruto mendesah.

"Tabah, Naruto..." hibur Sasuke.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari Naruto mengurung diri dikamar, membuat Hinata khawatir, kesedihan tuannya juga merupakan kesedihannya.

**Kriiet...**

Hinata membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang kebetulan tidak tekunci.

"Tuan Naruto..." kata Hinata pelan.

"..." Hening... tak ada jawaban.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu, sudah lama Tuan tidak makan, bukan?" ujar Hinata, jujur saja, tuannnya ini membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Hinata..." akhirnya keluarlah satu kata dari mulut pemuda kulit tan itu. "Maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh...! B—Baiklah, Tuan... apapun yang anda minta."

.

.

.

'Ruangan ini... Ruangan yang waktu itu...' batin Hinata.

Naruto duduk di kursi piano dan memainkan piano itu, suaranya mengalun sangat indah.

"Kau ingat?" tanya Naruto. "Waktu itu kau berjanji membuatkanku sebuah musik."

"Eh, tentu saja aku ingat!" seru Hinata. "Sebenarnya musik itu telah selesai! Aku... aku akan segera mengambilnya di kamarku!" seru Hinata.

"Eh... tidak per—" Terlambat! Hinata telah berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil kertas bertuliskan musik-musik ciptaannya itu.

'Hm... ya sudahlah,' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**BATTSS!**

Sebuah tebasan pedang tepat mengenai pundak Naruto, membuat pria itu mengerang sambil meremas erat-erat bahunya yang menyemburkan darah segar dengan deras.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum, padahal belum lama semenjak kematian Sakura," orang misterius itu berbicara.

Naruto berbalik menatap ke arah orang yang telah menebasnya itu, iris sapphirenya menatap sekilas sebelum kemudian terbelalak. "K-Kau?"

.

.

.

Hinata bersenandung sambil memasuki ruangannya, lalu kemudian menatap sekeliling.

'Nah, dimana kuletakkan, ya?' batin Hinata sebelum kemudian dia menemukan secarik kertas berhiaskan not-not balok terletak di atas meja ruangannya.

"Ah...! Ini dia!" serunya seraya mengambil kertas tersebut. "Waktunya memberikan ini pada Tuan Naruto!" katanya riang.

Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kakinya melangkah sampai berada di depan pintu ruangan kamar Naruto, dahinya mengerut setelah mendengarkan suatu keributan.

Hinata mengtintip ke dalam ruangan itu, lalu iris violetnya melebar. "T—Tuan Naruto... dan Tuan Sasuke?"

.

.

.

"Apa...? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" teriak pria berkulit tan itu lantang.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Heh, kau bodoh seperti biasa ya, Naruto."

**Pluk**.

Sebuah bunga mendarat tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Bunga..?" gumamnya.

"Itu hadiah dariku sebelum kau mati." Sasuke tertawa. "Nama bunga itu _Poopy General_... artinya.. 'Kematian'." Sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi wajah pria raven itu.

"Khh!" Naruto menggeram.

"Sama seperti Sakura, nasibmu akan sama... kau akan mati ditanganku," ujar Sasuke.

"Sakura...? Jangan jangan kau yang—!"

Sasuke tertawa keras, sebelum kemudian terdiam. "Benar... Aku yang meracuni Sakura."

"Apa!" Naruto histeris, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa yang membunuh tunangannya sendiri adalah Sasuke!—sepupunya sendiri— "Kenapa, Sasuke! Katakan padaku! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"'Kenapa?'" Senyum pemuda itu sirna, digantikan oleh tatapan tajam. "'Kenapa' katamu? Tentu saja! Sudah jelas! Kalau kau mati, akulah yang akan jadi Raja!"

"Raja? Hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu kau— kau mengkhianatiku! Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa? Padahal kita selalu bersahabat!"

"Diam!" seru pemilik iris onyx itu, dengan kecepatan tinggi dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala Naruto.

Pria tan itu terbelalak, lalu memejamkan matanya erat.

**ZRATS...!**

Naruto terdiam. Hening, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi, suasana hening. Tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun terasa di permukaan kulitnya. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya. Darah menetes dari atas ke arah wajahnya, lalu mengalir di pipinya, dia menatap ke atas.

"HINATA?"

Pedang tepat menancap tepat di dada Hinata, sebelum kemudian di tarik kasar oleh Sasuke.

Hinata jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Dadanya dinodai dengan darah yang sangat pekat.

"HINATAAA!" seru Naruto histeris. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"Tu—Tuan..." Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto sebelum kemudian tersenyum lemah "Tentu saja... karena aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata yang sukses membuat Naruto tertegun. Hinata, pelayan yang selama ini sangat mencintainya, namun baru diketahui Naruto di hari kematiannya. Sungguh ironis, Naruto pun baru mengerti bahwa mawar merah yang di berikan Hinata kepadanya itu. Berarti—

"Hinata! Bertahanlah! —Jangan mati! A—Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku!" seru Naruto, tanpa sadar butiran air bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

**Hyuuu**...

Tiupan angin menerbangkan sebuah bunga masuk melalui jendela ruangan itu.

"Uhuk!" Darah segar mengalir dari mulut Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Gadis Indigo itu menatap pelan ke arah bunga yang diterbangkan angin masuk tersebut, yang perlahan-lahan turun, dan semakin turun, hingga akhirnya mendarat pelan di lantai.

Pemilik iris lavender itu sekali lagi tersenyum lemah. "Ah..! Lihat, Tuan Naruto! Itu bunga _Cyclamen_! Artinya... 'Selamat tinggal'."

**Hyuuu...** Angin kembali bertiup. Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Hooo... Romantis sekali," gumam Sasuke. "Jadi sekarang giliranmu Nar—"

**BUAK!**

Naruto menonjok Sasuke, membuat pedang miliknya terpental, dengan segera Naruto menggapai pedang tersebut, lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan benci, kecewa, dan sedih.

"Selamat tinggal..." gumam Naruto, lalu dia menembuskan pedangnya ke lambung Sasuke. Wajah laki-laki itu menegang sebelum kemudian kembali melemas. Sasuke ambruk.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Pria berambut bentuk duren itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya, lalu kemudian tanpa sengaja menatap ke arah tangan Hinata. Mata Naruto terbelalak, gadis itu menggenggam secarik kertas. Naruto meraih kertas tersebut lalu membacanya, mendapati rangkaian-rangkaian not balok. Dia tersenyum sedih, lalu pria itu duduk di kursi piano yang tepat berada di ruangan tersebut. Jari-jarinya mulai menari, piano tua itu mengalunkan lagu yang indah, segaligus menyedikan.

"Hinata..." gumamnya. "Bodohnya aku selama ini tidak memahami perasaanmu... maafkan aku... aku sungguh menyesal." Dia kembali menatap kertas bertuliskan rangkaian-rangkaian not balok itu, lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata... musik ini belum kau berikan judul... bolehkah aku memberikan judul untuknya?"

Angin kembali bertiup, masuk melalui jendela, lalu membelai halus rambut emas Naruto. Hangat...

.

.

.

[ **Skip Time 1 Years** ]

"Tuan Muda! Nyonya Besar sudah pulang dari pergi panjang!" seru seorang pelayan.

"Ibu?" seru Naruto, pria itu berlari ke arah ruang tamu, lalu mendapati wanita berambut merah sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, dia berlari menghampiri ibunya. "Kenapa ibu datang mendadak?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, bukan... Kemarilah, aku ingin memainkan piano untuk Ibu," Naruto mengajak ibunya memasuki ruangan yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Wah... sudah lama sekali kau tidak memainkan piano itu untuk Ibu."

Naruto kembali menari-narikan jari-jemari nya diatas tuts-tuts piano tersebut.

Ibunya menutupkan matanya sambil mendengarkan alunan-alunan musik itu. "Musik yang indah," ujar ibunya. "Ini musik ciptaanmu?"

"Tidak... ini buatan seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Judulnya _Anyelir Pink_artinya—"

"Ibu tahu! Bahasa bunga kan? Artinya 'Aku tidak akan melupakanmu...'"

.

.

.

**_****OWARI****_**

Akhir kata, Review? :3


End file.
